Katarina/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Using is not the only way you can start your damage. If you can get close enough to proc , you can then follow ahead of the enemy with a toss of . * To safely pull off , you should stay aware of the enemy team's focus on your allies and whether they have disables unavailable to stop you. * Keep in mind of max range so you can stay out of danger before you blink in. ;Playing Against * Katarina's abilities only deal , so even if she's building Attack Damage items, build }} to counter her. * If Katarina strikes you with , moving towards her will directly distance yourself from the landing dagger. * Try to save a disable for when Katarina uses her , this ability deals a lot of damage very fast. * If is not used on a dagger, punish Katarina while it's on cooldown. Beware of her picking up daggers after using though, as it still reduces the cooldown. * Katarina cannot directly engage unless she's jumping to a dagger. If your team avoids these areas, there's nowhere else she can move to deliver her damage, and her attack window will quickly disappear. ;Playing With * can be used on an ally. If Katarina needs an escape, stick around for her to blink to your safe position. Playstyle is a mobile assassin that quickly moves around a fight to deal devastating damage within a fraction of a second. Through dictating this mobility, she can path her damage while remaining elusive to her enemies, and gets to keep fighting with every successful kill. Ability Usage ; Innate * area of effect is about twice as large as the pickup radius, and emits only from herself. ; Q * While laning, try to poke the enemy by landing through bouncing from minions, instead of targeting them directly. This way you can poke your enemy from a bigger and safer range. ; W * The main point of this ability to keep in mind is that you can use an area you've been to as a blink spot. * This ability is a very fast way to reset . * If you can use this ability on top of an enemy, sticking around for the pickup might be worth the guaranteed hit. * You can cast this ability right before using for an extra burst of damage that won't interrupt. ; E * can also be cast on any interactive unit, like . ** can be cast on jungle plants. Using it on a can be beneficial because she auto attacks after the blink. ; R * Runes Katarina is all about quick kills, and the tree has the best lineup to synergize with her playstyle. * can be triggered by landing , , and . * will always trigger from frequent usage of ; compared to alternative runes, it's a very reliable pick. * and can pay off since Katarina can easily obtain multiple kills. * can give you a decent heal that can either help you to escape and survive a fight or keep fighting to get the reset. Items Katarina benefits from items that grant and , along with some defensive provisions for the risk of an , like healing and resistances. Unlike traditional AP builds, she doesn't need to worry about or , and can instead focus on raw power. * is an excellent hybrid item that will provide some much-needed sustain, and fits well into Katarina's decent damage scalings. * Items like and are core items that contribute to Katarina's high damage. * Often Katarina will need an item like for defense due to her risky play and extreme lack of durability. * are generally the best boots for Katarina, as she has few chances to inflict her spells. If you are behind, are cheaper and offer cooldown reduction for both regular and summoner spells, allowing you to output more damage when you can't get kills reliably for resets. * is a decent all-around item for Katarina. The slow can be applied to multiple enemies with daggers and , and makes it much more difficult to escape her. The health is a welcome addition to her squishiness as well. * Is the best health item for and also a good replacement for specially if you need both health and magic penetration or if you are against tanks. * Due to her weak early game sustain, you will be using lots of . will increase healing from potions and refillable potions. Partnering Health Potions with The Dark Seal is a good idea since you will use a lot of potions. To save Gold, buy instead of regular Health Potion. * The best starting items to choose are: if you are against enemies that you have a hard time to land an auto attack on for example, and . if you can easily land an auto attack on like when against and . Lastly, if you are against bursty champions like and or if you want sustain. Counterpicks * Champions that deliver high burst damage such as and can quickly snuff out Katarina. * Champions that have high burst potential and crowd controll such as and can easily dodge and burst you. * Champions that can go toe-to-toe in a fight, such as and will be able to out-maneuver Katarina's daggers. * Champions with great area control such as and can litter the area with dangers for Katarina to avoid setting herself into. ru:Катарина/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Katarina